dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammerlands Survival Guide
The Hammerlands Survival Guide was a book written by Tox during Dragonhollow's Seventh Era. It was a comprehensive manual for everything in Dragonhollow during the Seventh Era. Though modeled after earlier Survival Guides, it went into more depth and aimed to be the only thing people needed to read in order to be successful in the Hammerlands. Acey was listed as a co-author because she was the source of much of the information contained within. =Availability= ---- Seventh Era *Hammerlea Public Library Fifth Era—Present *Memory =Content= ---- Dragonhollow Survival Guide The only manual you'll ever need to succeed in Hammerlea About Dragonhollow Dragonhollow is an ultra-hardcore survival (not the minigame) PvP/PvE server. We feature: *No natural health regeneration *Ability to claim property *PvP enabled in claims *Custom terrain and biomes *Infinite world with no border *Enhanced environmental injuries *Ruins, dungeons, and structures to explore *Stronger TNT *Trees affected by gravity *Players drown when carrying too much *Cave-ins can occur while mining *Nether wart can't be grown *Rain can break torches *Zombies may revive if head not destroyed *Skeletons can shoot fireworks and silverfish *Enderman can teleport players *Tougher Witches *Guardians may spawn in ocean *Blazes spawn everywhere in nether *Killer Bunnies love carrots ...and much more! Rules and Guidelines For a full list of our rules, click here: http://bit.ly/2rQOnk7 * Players must be at least 13 years of age * No hacking, cheating, or glitching * No client mods that affect gameplay * Using exploits to gain advantages over other players is prohibited *No personal insults of an IRL nature (game-related arguments allowed) *No race/gender discrimination *No advertising *Spamming chat may result in being muted *Profanity is allowed *Griefing is allowed, but claiming around another player's claim is not *Raiding/stealing unclaimed loot or property is allowed Minor offenses will result in mutes and temporary bans. Repeat offenses may result in harsher penalties. Mining *Wooden tools can't be mine stone *Break surface ores to create cobblestone *Torches can't be placed deep underground *Cave-ins are possible *Blazes may spawn near bedrock Restoring Health Sleep in bed Slow & drains hunger Golden Apple Enchanted “notch” gapples uncraftable Beacon Requires a tier-2 regeneration beacon Potions Can be brewed or found in structures Hearthstone Set Home (right-click) Costs 2 XP Go Home (left-click) Costs 5 XP *Sets and teleports you to your home *Reusable *Kept after death *Crafted by smelting flint in a furnace Claiming Land Requires: Golden Shovel Help Video: bit.ly/mcgpuser *Right-click opposite corners to make square/rectangle *Claims expire if owner offline for 7 days *See Claims Guide for more information Discord Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/MG3pd9a Discord chat is broadcasted directly to the server and vice versa. The chat of Discord users is prefixed with a D Voting Use /vote to get links to the voting websites *Voters receive gold ingots and XP *Voters can get lucky and receive special extras *Voters get extra rewards every 50th vote *Voters receive extra claimblocks *Top 3 voters receive monthly prizes Parkours and Token Underground There are parkours and mazes hidden around Sanctuary. When beaten, they award tokens that can be spent at a secret shop in Sanctuary that sells treasure. These tokens are also found in nature. Read the Parkour Guide for hints on finding the parkours and mazes. Top Survivor Monthly prizes are available for those that survive the longest *Top 10 get prizes *AFK time not counted *Use of machines or macros to inflate days will automatically be penalized Ranks There are no donator perks in Dragonhollow. Become a citizen: http://bit.ly/2r98k2K Citizens can: *750 claimblock bonus *Set a nickname *Can win event prizes *Can post in forums The Veteran rank is open to citizens who've been on the server for one year. Veteran perks: *Colored name in chat *Special particle trail *Arrogance that only experience can provide The Elite rank is a temporary status granting special privileges, purchased in Sanctuary for 16 gold ingots. *Return to death point *Cease rain/snow *Increase claimblocks See Elite Guide for more information. Teleport Scrolls Teleport from Sanctuary or Marshacre Arena from anywhere in the world! *Can be purchased in Sanctuary or crafted *Consumed upon use *Instantaneous *Can't be used while in PvP Commands /afk Set status as AFK /ch list List all available chat channels /ch Join specific chat channel /ch leave Leave specified chat channel /help List available commands /g Send a message to Global chat /ignore Ignores chat of specified player /l Send a message to local chat /list List names, rank, and status of online players /motd Useful information such as world time /nick Sets your nickname (Citizens only) /profile View your statistics (Citizens only) /r Reply to the last person who whispered to you /realname Displays username of a given /nick /recipe Shows the ingredients for a given recipe /snoogans Used to commit suicide /tc biome Lists name of current biome /trapped Teleports you to the nearest unclaimed area /uningnore Un-ignore chat from a specified player /veterantrail Toggles particle trail for qualifying veterans /vote Lists URLs for voting websites More Information For more specific details, visit the Hammerlea Public Library (blue beacon) where the following guides can be purchased: *Claims Guide *Elite Status Guide *Hammerlea Guide *Player Shop Guide *Grand Central Guide *Parkour Guide =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The book's lore description was a reference to the 1983 disco song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. Category:Books